


The First Meeting

by ShineBrightStarLight



Series: August Writer's Month 2019 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Pidge | Katie Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Past Mpreg, alpha matt, first time meeting the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineBrightStarLight/pseuds/ShineBrightStarLight
Summary: Matt and Keith's family's first time meeting Riley!For Day 15 of Writer's Month; trope prompt; first time





	The First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of an abo domestic katt au, but it isn't necessary to read the other part to understand. For those who did though, this takes part before "Dreaming of you". Not that it really matters.
> 
> Again, unedited. Sorry, I promise I'll get myself together at some point and actually deliver quality work.
> 
> One line mentions rape, but it's not graphic or in relation to any of the characters.

Riley was now coming up on three weeks old, and it was well overdue that she meets the rest of her family. It wasn’t uncommon for parents to spend the first weeks of their baby’s life at home, usually in the nest, while they adjusted to their new addition and all the new instincts that came with them, but nearly three weeks at home was driving Keith insane. 

He was ready to leave the nest, ready to leave the apartment. Ready for his family to meet Riley. He was glad Matt seemed to also be suffering from cabin fever. 

It was harder for Matt though, being an alpha. He had all the protect and provide instincts kicking into high gear, all Keith’s told him to do was stay in the nest and look after Riley. He was fairly well practiced at ignoring his own basic instincts, when it came to things like that. Matt wasn’t. Being an alpha had never worked against him really, not in the same way being an omega had for Keith. It just meant he was an anxious mess leaving the apartment. 

They had decided to let immediate family first, before meeting their friends. They hoped it would help not overwhelm the new family. They also settled on meeting in a nearby café, neutral territory, but close enough to home for a quick escape if needed. 

“Here, you can carry her, it might make you feel better,” Keith handed Riley to Matt and held up the baby wrap. Matt spluttered holding Riley like she was a live bomb and not a baby. It’s not that he didn’t want to carry her, but he would rather have both Riley and Keith together in one place. It made his job of protecting them a little bit easier. 

When he was growing up, he had never really understood the pure power instincts could have over someone. And he didn’t mean it in a shitty “My alpha instincts demanded that I rape this random omega” but in a “Everything is a threat to my mate and pups, and I have to be on high alert to protect them.” They hadn’t even left the building yet and he was exhausted. 

“No, that’s okay baby. I think I might feel better if you had her. I know you like carrying her anyway,” he said. He looked down at Riley, who was staring at him with her big violet eyes. She was so quiet and watched their every move. Matt was sure he’d get a smile out of her soon; she was nearly there. 

Keith rolled his eyes, “Silly alpha.” But started getting his wrap on for her. It was a pretty grey colour and was surprisingly strong and sturdy. Matt helped him slip Riley in, picked up her diaper bag and they were good to go. 

They decided to walk, since Keith hadn’t left the apartment in over two weeks and Matt in only quick dashes. It was hot out, being July, so they stuck to the shade, and got to the café as quickly as they could. Matt wondered how Keith seemed, so carefree, out in the open with their pup like this. Matt slipped a hand into his free one and leaned over to check on Riley. 

“We’ll be okay, Matt. Promise. You know I can kick anyone’s ass anyway, even with a baby strapped to my chest,” Keith said quietly. His scent was soft and relaxed. He truly was unafraid to be in public. 

“I know you can. I know nothing is going to happen, I know your safe. I trust you and our family, it’s just difficult, you know? To turn the big dumb alpha monkey brain off, to let him see that, hey! Everything is okay! Everything is good actually! You know?” Matt sighed as the café came into sight. “I trust you, really. It’s just dumb anxiety.” 

Keith softly squeezed his hand, leaning in to give him a peck. “I trust you, don’t worry.” He opened the door, to face their family waiting expectantly. Matt immediately went to step in front of them, protecting them from their family’s line of sight. Keith pressed a hand to his back and stepped up beside him, which was… okay, he guessed. He couldn’t give in to these instincts or else Keith and Riley would never leave the nest again. Beside him was better than in front. Beside he could do.

Krolia had been in town since Matt called her the night Riley was born, and Matt had no idea how long Keith’s dads were in town for. Knowing them, they’ve probably been hanging around since Keith hit 35 weeks pregnant and just didn’t tell anybody. They were sneaky like that. Ulaz and Thace were conversing with Matt's own parents, with Pidge talking to Krolia, Kolivan and Antok. She was a brave woman, trying to keep those three entertained. Matt thought the only time he had ever seen Kolivan smile was at their wedding. 

Keith tugged on his hand, and Matt realised they had just been standing at the door like idiots. They stepped forwards and into their family’s company. To their credit, none of them immediately bombarded them with questions, probably able to smell how anxious Matt was.

Keith gave Matt's hand one last squeeze, before starting to pull Riley from her wrap. She had slept a little bit on the walk over, but all the new sounds and smells had woken her up. She didn’t seem to grumpy about it, just staring up at Keith like he was everything. Matt could sympathise. He passed Riley to him and nodded to let him do the honours. Matt took a deep breath. 

“Everyone, this is Riley Andrea Holt.” 

Krolia and Colleen had a staring contest over who would hold Riley first, and while that happened Keith passed her off to Pidge. Pidge had looked a bit bewildered but had held her securely enough for Matt to stop hovering for a few minutes. Everyone held her for a few minutes, until she seemed to get a bit overwhelmed with all the new scents and sights. Then she went straight back to her dad. 

Matt had ordered himself a coffee, finally relaxing after a few minutes. His alpha instincts were still rearing their ugly heads every few minutes, but he could shove them back for now. His family, and Keith’s were safe. 

“Oh, she’s absolutely gorgeous, you must be so proud,” Mom cooed over her. Matt couldn’t help but puff up with pride. Hell yeah he was proud, Riley looked just like her dad, with Keith’s eyes and hair. She was the prettiest baby he had ever seen, in his own humble opinion. 

Eventually, everybody started to trickle away. Keith and Matt would be bringing Riley back to the café tomorrow to meet their friends, but their family had seemed like a bigger ordeal. Now, Matt knew how it was going to go, so he felt much more relaxed about it.

“See, that didn’t go too badly, did it?” Keith asked as he helped Matt get Riley into her wrap. Matt had volunteered to carry her since Keith looked dead on his feet. 

“No, it wasn’t. But I couldn’t have done it without you, baby. I love you.” Keith smiled and reached up to press a kiss to Matt's lips. He frowned and pulled away when Matt twisted his head. 

“Oh, sorry, this is awkward, I was talking to Riley not you.” Matt said, barely concealing the grin on his face. 

“Matt!” Keith hissed and slapped his arm. 

Yeah, it definitely went pretty well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
